


AIBU

by FallingFaintly



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Nonsense, What if they were all on Mumsnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingFaintly/pseuds/FallingFaintly
Summary: A thread is started in the Am I Being Unreasonable? section of the parenting website Mumsnet. As is common, it becomes a bit of a bunfight.
Relationships: Charlotte Campbell Ross/Cormoran Strike, Matthew Cunliffe & Sarah Shadlock, Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Comments: 23
Kudos: 33





	AIBU

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to guess who is who...

AIBU to hope this time he can make the break?

**SecretArtCritic** **_4-8-2011_ **

I’ve been involved with this guy for years now. We’re so committed to each other, we have a connection that has seen us through so many tough times. I’ve been there for him when things have seemed really dark, and he confides in me. We totally trust each other.

He ended up marrying a girl he knew from school, because he’s a noble, kind guy and he felt he needed to look after her. He knows it was a mistake, but he feels obligated. Tbh, she’s a bit of a flake anyway, and quite unstable. We are both pretty sure she’s been shagging her boss behind his back, so I don’t think he owes her more than what she’s already had from him. WIBU to press the issue? We’ve wasted so much time.

**AmantesSuntAmentes** **_4-8-2011_ **

He sounds like he needs a push. I never think a man should feel comfortable, and it sounds like he’s got what he wants from both of you. If I were you, I’d do something to grab both his attention and hers, and stir it up.

**CornwallMum3** **_4-8-2011_ **

I think you sound like a complete fruitbat. If he married someone else, why can’t you leave him alone and go and find a man of your own. Have they got kids? 

**LegallyBrunette** **_4-8-2011_ **

You’re the OW. He’s _ lying _ to you. I agree with  **Amantes** that he’s got both of you where he wants you, but I don’t agree you should stir it up. Have some bloody self respect and leave them alone to work through their problems. TBH, it sounds like she should LTB anyway and find a shit hot lawyer to take his cheating backside to the cleaners. I don’t buy that she’s sleeping with her boss either. But having read about you two, I  _ definitely  _ think she should.

**KwensyKat** **_4-8-2011_ **

Wow. What a piece of fucking work you are. I hope she knows already and is plotting to stitch the two of you up good and proper. 

**SecretArtCritic** **_4-8-2011_ **

*CornwallMum3 * no, they haven’t got kids. He’s always wanted them, but she’s too wrapped up in her pathetic ‘career’ that isn’t really a career, it’s just a seedy little job doing the filing for a private detective who tries to catch cheating spouses. All very tragic.

**SecretArtCritic** **_4-8-2011_ **

Sorry, bold fail.  **CornwallMum3** . I don’t appreciate being called a fruitbat. She’s the one waking him in the night screaming. I have no problem getting a man, he’s just not the one I want. This guy and I have history.

**LegallyBrunette** **_4-8-2011_ **

OMG, have you heard yourself? He told you that she wakes at night screaming? What kind of a noble, kind guy shares that kind of thing? You absolutely deserve each other, in the worst way.

**AmantesSuntAmentes** **_4-8-2011_ **

Well it’s quite obvious to me that you need to act. The status quo is clearly not making anyone happy. Have you thought about getting pregnant? It might be the push he needs.

**KwensyKat** **_4-8-2011_ **

WTAF??? Are you out of your mind?

**LegallyBrunette** **_4-8-2011_ **

**Amantes** , you’ve spouted some shit on here in the past, but that’s fucking sick, even for you.

**AmantesSuntAmentes** **_4-8-2011_ **

Oh please. Like I care about the opinions of randoms on the internet. If he says he wants kids then what’s the harm. Besides, I think men don’t know what they want half the time, which is exactly what the issue is with the OP. I think a good pregnancy scare tells you a lot about a man. You don’t even have to be really pregnant. Just the idea is enough to make him sit up and pay attention.

**CornwallMum3** **_4-8-2011_ **

OMG, have you actually done it  **Amantes** ? That’s so cruel.

**AmantesSuntAmentes** **_4-8-2011_ **

So what if I have? I do as I please, thank you very much. 

**SecretArtCritic** **_5-8-2011_ **

Excuse me? This is my thread, about my problem. Can we not make it all about  **Amantes** ?

**LegallyBrunette** **_5-8-2011_ **

Your problem is fairly straightforward. Why don’t you hire the private detective to get evidence and give it to his poor wife so she can divorce him and get on with her life?

**SecretArtCritic** **_5-8-2011_ **

I’m quite sure he’d love to, so they can go public themselves.

**LegallyBrunette** **_5-8-2011_ **

Bloody good for them. I’ll have them round for curry, make a night of it.

**GlazgeKiss** **_6-8-2011_ **

My husband does a bit of work for a detective agency, and I can tell you, what the husband tells the other woman is always bullshite. He’s yanking your chain.

**SecretArtCritic** **_13-8-2011_ **

Well the truth will out. I left my earring by her bed to force a confrontation, and he ended up telling her to leave. I think she even went straight to her boss.

**FuckYouShadlockYouCanKeepHim** **_19-9-2011_ **

Actually, he begged me to stay, but I’ve got more self respect than you.

**LegallyBrunette** **_19-9-2011_ **

<high five>

  
  
  



End file.
